Orgullo y Prejuicio
by omysis
Summary: —Usted no puede hacerme feliz señor Taisho, y yo tengo la certeza de que soy la última mujer en el mundo que podría hacerle feliz —. Una adaptación de la obra original "Orgullo y Prejuicio".
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer_: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta es una adaptación de la obra original "Orgullo y Prejuicio" que pertenece a la renombrada escritora Jane Austen. Es llevada antes ustedes sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores._

¡Hola de nuevo! se preguntaran que hago subiendo otra historia nueva en vez de actualizar las que ya están sobre la marcha ¿verdad?. Pues bueno, no se preocupen, sigo trabajando en las otras historias y los capitulo están casi listos.

Este proyecto como ya mencione antes, es una adaptación de uno de mis libros favoritos que pues e querido compartir con ustedes. Tratare de apegarme lo mas posible a la historia original, pero para los que ya conocen la historia, advierto que habrá algunos cambios.

Sin mas que decir, aquí les dejo el primer capitulo.

* * *

**Capitulo I**

* * *

Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida que un hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita una esposa con la cual compartir su vida, y riquezas, claro está.

Sin embargo, poco se sabe de los sentimientos u opiniones de un hombre de tales condiciones cuando entra a formar parte de un nuevo vecindario. Esta verdad esta tan fuertemente arraigada en las mentes de algunas de las familias que lo rodean, que algunas le considera de su legítima propiedad y otras de la de sus hijas.

Un día cualquiera los señores Higurashi conversaban en su habitación.

—Mi querido señor Higurashi —le dijo su esposa—, ¿sabía usted que, por fin, se ha alquilado la mansión Shingeki?.

El señor Higurashi negó con la cabeza.

—Pues así es —insistió ella con abierto entusiasmo— La señora Takeda ha estado aquí hace un momento y me lo ha hecho saber.

El señor Higurashi no hizo ademan de contestar al comentario de su esposa.

—¿No desea saber quien lo ha alquilado? —su esposa se impaciento un poco al ver la falta de interés en el rostro de su marido.

—Eres tu quien desea contármelo, y yo no tengo inconveniente en escucharlo —respondió finalmente.

Esta sugerencia le fue suficiente a la mujer.

—Pues sabrá, mi querido señor, que la señora Takeda me ha contado que la mansión Shingen ha sido alquilada por un joven muy rico proveniente del norte de Japón; ha venido el lunes en un landó de cuatro caballos para ver la propiedad y ha quedado tan encantado con ella que inmediatamente llego a un acuerdo con el señor Totosai. Antes de Tanabata vendrá a ocuparla; su servidumbre estará en la mansión a finales de la semana que viene.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Taisho. Inuyasha Taisho.

—¿Es soltero o casado?

—Soltero, querido, por supuesto. Un hombre soltero y de gran fortuna; cuatro o cinco mil yenes al año. Un excelente partido para nuestras hijas.

—¿Y eso en que puede afectarles? —preguntó sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

—Mi querido señor Higurashi —contestó su esposa—, ¿Como puede ser tan ingenuo? Debe saber mi señor, que estoy pensando en casarlo con alguna de ellas.

—¿Y ese es el motivo que lo ha traído hasta este lugar?

—Pero por supuesto que no, ¿como puede decir eso? Lo que trato de decir es, que es muy posible que se enamore de alguna de nuestras hijas, y es por eso que usted debe ir a visitarlo tan pronto como él llegue.

—No veo la razón para ello. Puedes ir tú con las muchachas o mandarlas a ellas solas, lo que tal vez sea mejor; pues como eres tan guapa como cualquiera de ellas, es posible que el señor Taisho te prefiera a ti.

—Oh mi señor, me adula. Es verdad que alguna vez fui portadora de cierta belleza, pero ahora no puedo pretender ser algo fuera de lo común. Cuando una mujer tiene cinco hijas adolescentes, debe dejar de pensar en su propia belleza.

—Querida mía. En tales casos, a la mayoría de las mujeres no le queda mucha belleza en la que pensar.

—Bueno, mi señor, en verdad me gustaría que fuera a visitar al señor Taisho en cuanto se instale en el vecindario.

—No te lo garantizo mujer —respondió sin prestar mucha atención.

—Pero querido, le ruego que piense en sus hijas. Dese cuenta de que podría ser un muy buen partido para alguna de ellas. Sir Hoshiyomi y lady Tsukiyomi están decididos a ir. Ya sabe usted que no es muy común de su parte visitar a los nuevos vecinos. De verdad, debería ir mi señor, a nosotras nos será imposible visitarlo si usted no lo ha hecho primero —La señora Higurashi miró a su esposo con suplica.

—Eres demasiado atenta. Estoy seguro de que el señor Taisho se alegrara mucho de verlas; y tú le llevaras unas líneas de mi parte para asegurarle que cuenta con mis más sinceros consentimientos para contraer matrimonio con alguna de nuestras hijas; aunque pondré unas palabras a favor de mi pequeña Kagome.

—Me niego a que haga tal cosa. Kagome no es para nada mejor que las otras, no es ni la mitad de guapa que Kikyo, ni la mitad de alegre que Rin. Pero usted, mi señor, siempre la prefiere a ella. —El señor Higuarashi había logrado molestar a su mujer.

—Ninguna de las tres es muy recomendable —le respondió—. Son tan tontas e ignorantes como las demás muchachas; pero Kagome tiene algo más de agudeza que sus hermanas.

—¡Señor Higurashi! ¿Cómo puede hablar así de sus hijas? Le encanta disgustarme. No tiene compasión de mis pobres nervios.

—Te equivocas, querida. Les tengo mucho respeto a tus nervios. Son viejos amigos míos. Hace por lo menos veinte años que te oigo mencionarlos con tanta consideración.

—¡No tiene idea de cuánto sufro!

—Pero te pondrás bien querida, y vivirás para ver venir a todos esos jóvenes de cuatro mil yenes al año. —había cierto sarcasmo en la voz del señor Higurashi.

—Pero querido, no serviría de nada si viniesen esos veinte jóvenes si usted no fuera a visitarlos.

—Si depende de eso, querida, en cuanto estén aquí los veinte, los visitare a todos.

El señor Higurashi era una mezcla extraña de ocurrencia, sarcasmo, reserva y capricho, que la experiencia de veintitrés años a su lado, no había sido suficiente para que su esposa entendiese su carácter. Sin embargo, el de ella era menos difícil, era una mujer muy bella pero de poca inteligencia, más bien inculta y de temperamento voluble. Su meta en la vida era casar a sus hijas con hombres renombrados; su consuelo, las visitas y el cotilleo.

_**Continuara…**__ ._

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¿Que dicen? ¿continuo o no con esto?

Para mi, sus opiniones son super importantes y siempre son tomadas en cuenta

así de que no duden en dejar su comentario, yo los estaré esperando con ansias.

Otra cosa, los capítulos no son muy largos, por lo que estaré actualizando muy pronto.

Gracias por dedicarle unos minutos a leer esta historia, les mando besos y espero sus Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer_: _**_Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta es una adaptación de la obra original "Orgullo y Prejuicio" que pertenece a la renombrada escritora Jane Austen. Es llevada antes ustedes sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores._

_¡Hola a Todos! Quiero contarles que me encuentro muy feliz por sus comentarios respecto a esta historia. En verdad muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerla, comentar, darme su opinión y aconsejarme. Gracias:Selene Taisho Higurashi, .733, marzelinefilth (un especial agradecimiento por sus concejos), michell, jhossietaisho y L0vuuu 15, por dejar sus reviews e inspirarme a seguir n_n. _

_Y pues bueno, lo prometido es deuda y aquí les dejo el capitulo 2._

* * *

**Capítulo II**

* * *

Desde el comienzo, e incluso después de que la señora Higurashi expusiera con entusiasmo, su bien maquilado plan para comprometer al señor Taisho con alguna de sus hijas, el señor Higurashi había tenido la intención de ir a visitarlo y darle la bienvenida al vecindario como se supone debiera de ser. Sin embargo, al final había optado por disfrutar de la desdicha que su mujer mostraba tan abiertamente al asegurarle que bajo ninguna circunstancia lo haría. Era un pequeño deleite que de vez en cuando gustaba de darse; una pequeña venganza por los muchos años de convivencia con los "pobres nervios" de su querida esposa y valla que le causaba diversión verla molesta.

Desde luego y muy a su pesar, el señor Higurashi había sido de los primeros caballeros en presentar sus respetos hacia el señor Taisho. El había acudido esa misma mañana a la mansión Shingeki, en donde el joven Inuyasha lo recibió con una cálida y cordial sonrisa. Bebieron un poco de sake y conversaron agradablemente por algunos minutos.

—¿Y qué tal le a parecido el cambio de ambiente señor Taisho? —preguntó el señor Higurashi— Nuestro ritmo de vida, difiere significativamente del de Tokio.

—Ciertamente, señor Higurashi. Sin embargo, me ha resultado cautivadora la esencia de este lugar —respondió y en sus dorados ojos, el señor Higurashi pudo percibir la sinceridad de un niño— Es un sitio encantador.

Y eso le fue suficiente.

Más tarde, después de su visita, el hecho aun no se había dado a conocer, no obstante, mientras el señor Higurashi observaba como su hija se colocaba un sombrero, dijo tranquilamente:

—Espero que al señor Taisho le guste, Kagome. —la joven sonrió ante las palabras de su padre.

—Mi señor ¿Como podríamos saber qué es lo que le gusta al señor Taisho, si aun no lo hemos visitado? —contestó su esposa con resentimiento

—Mama —dijo Kagome— olvidas que lo veremos en las fiestas, y que la señora Takeda ha prometido presentárnoslo, de todas formas. No tienes porque angustiarte.

—Sinceramente mi querida Kagome —contestó con indignación la señora Higurashi— no creo que la señora Takeda haga semejante cosa. Ella tiene a dos sobrinas en quienes pensar; ella es egoísta e hipócrita y me atrevo a decir, que no merece mi confianza.

—Ni la mía, querida. Aunque no deja de sorprenderme el hecho de oírte hablar así de tu compinche en el cotilleo —dijo el señor Higurashi— me alegra saber que no dependes de sus servicios.

La señora Higurashi no se dignó a contestar; pero incapaz de contener su incipiente enojo, comenzó a reprender a una de sus hijas.

—¡Oh Shiori, por el amor de Dios, no sigas tosiendo así cariño! Ten compasión de mis nervios. Me los estas destrozando linda.

—Shiori. No eres nada discreta a la hora de toser —dijo su padre—. Siempre lo haces en el momento menos oportuno.

—A mí tampoco me resulta divertido toser —replicó Shiori quejándose—, no es como si pudiera controlarlo.

—Bueno, dejemos el tema de tu molesta tos de lado Shiori —dijo el señor Higurashi— ¿Cuando es tu próximo baile, Kagome? —preguntó mientras miraba a su hija, quien se encontraba al tanto de la conversación.

—De mañana en quince días. —respondió ella con alegría.

—Si, así es —exclamó la madre interfiriendo—. Y la señora Takeda no volverá hasta un día antes del evento; así que le será imposible presentarnos al señor Taisho, ya que ella misma, aun no lo conocerá.

—Entonces, mi amada señora Higurashi. Puedes tomarle la delantera a tu amiga y presentárselo tú a ella.

—¿Qué? Imposible, mi señor, imposible cuando yo tampoco le conozco. ¿Porque se empeña en burlarse de mi situación?

—¿Tu situación? —El señor Higurashi se rió con ganas— Celebro tu discreción mujer. Una amistad de quince días es verdaderamente muy poco tiempo. En realidad, al cabo de tan solo dos semanas no se puede saber muy bien de qué clase de hombre se trata. Pero si nosotros no tomamos el riesgo, lo hará alguien más ¿no es así? Al fin y al cabo, la señora Takeda y sus sobrinas pueden esperar a que se les presente su oportunidad; sin embargo, como creerá que es un acto de delicadeza por su parte el declinar la atención, seré yo quien se los presente.

Las jóvenes miraron a su padre fijamente. La señora Higurashi se limito a decir:

—¡Pero que disparates está diciendo señor Higurashi! ¡No son más que eso, un puñado de disparates!

—¿Pero que mosco te ha picado mujer? —preguntó el señor Higurashi— ¿Consideras el criterio de presentación como un disparate, con la relevancia que tiene? No estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso. ¿Que dices tú, Ayame? Yo se que eres una chica sumamente reflexiva y que seguramente estarás de acuerdo conmigo.

Ayame quiso decir algo sensato, sin embargo, no supo que.

—Mientras Ayame aclara sus ideas —continuó él—, volvamos al tema del señor Taisho.

—A estas alturas, ya estoy cansada del señor Taisho —habló su esposa con enojo— El señor Taisho esto, el señor Taisho lo otro. ¡Ya no más!

—Siento mucho escuchar eso querida. ¿Porque no me lo hiciste saber antes? Si lo hubiese sabido esta mañana, no habría ido a su casa. ¡Que mala suerte! Sin embargo, ya le he visitado y seria una completa falta de respeto renunciar a su amistad ahora.

El asombro de las mujeres en aquella habitación, fue precisamente el que el señor Higurashi deseaba; Seis atónitos pares de ojos se clavaron inmediatamente en su persona y pudo escuchar como su mujer estallaba en gritos; quizás el asombro de la señora Higurashi era más de lo que él hubiese deseado; aunque una vez acabado el alboroto que produjo la alegría, ella misma declaró que en el fondo era lo que ella siempre había sospechado.

—¡Mi querido señor Higurashi, que bueno es usted! Sabía que al final iría. Estaba completamente segura de que ama lo bastante a sus hijas como para no descuidar este asunto. ¡Que feliz me ha hecho, mi señor! ¡Y que broma tan divertida, que haya ido a verlo esta mañana y no nos haya dicho hasta ahora! No cabe duda de que usted es un bromista nato.

—Ahora, Shiori, ya puedes toser cuando quieras —dijo el señor Higurashi; y salió de la habitación fatigado por el entusiasmo de su mujer

Cuando por fin el agudo oído del señor Higurashi estuvo lo suficientemente alejado de la habitación, la señora Higurashi, no pudo evitar comenzar a parlotear acerca de la conversación previa. Estaba tan entusiasmada, que al cabo de algunos minutos había contagiado su excitación a las cinco jóvenes en que le hacían compañía.

—Que padre tan atento y bueno tienen, mis niñas —dijo la señora Higurashi una vez cerrada la puerta— No sé cómo podrán agradecerle alguna vez su amabilidad, ni yo mis niñas, en lo que ha esto se refiere. A estas alturas, les aseguro que no es agradable hacer nuevas amistades todos los días. Pero por ustedes, haríamos cualquier cosa.

Kikyo y Kagome se sonrieron mutuamente, Ayame suspiró apesadumbrada y Shiori, en compañía de Rin, se movían de un lado a otro imitando la danza de una joven pareja de enamorados.

—Rin, cariño, aunque eres la más joven, apostaría a que el señor Taisho bailará contigo en el próximo baile —dijo su madre.

—Estoy tranquila madre —dijo Rin firmemente—, porque aunque soy la más joven, también soy la más alta. Sé que puedo enamorar al señor Taisho si así me lo propongo —Todas en la habitación rieron ante el comentario de la más pequeña de las jóvenes Higurashi.

El resto de la tarde, las jóvenes y la señora Higurashi, se la pasaron haciendo conjeturas sobre si el señor Inuyasha Taisho devolvería pronto su visita al señor Higurashi, y determinando cuando podrían invitarlo a cenar para así poner en marcha su plan.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Para mi, sus opiniones son super importantes y siempre son tomadas en cuenta

así de que no duden en dejar su comentario que yo los estaré esperando con ansias.

¡besos!

Nos vemos el próximo capitulo n_n


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer**_**:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta es una adaptación de la obra original "Orgullo y Prejuicio" que pertenece a la renombrada escritora Jane Austen. Es llevada antes ustedes sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores._

¡Hola nuevamente mis queridos lectores! Lo se, he tardado mucho en actualizar el capitulo, pero créanme, he estado trabajando duro en el xD. He seguido todos sus consejos y es por ello que e demorado tanto en subirlo.

Una vez mas, mil gracias por sus reviews, créanme que me han servido de apoyo e inspiración a la hora de escribir, en verdad, muchas gracias.

y pues bueno sin mas que decir, aquí les dejo el capitulo.

* * *

**Capitulo III**

* * *

Había ansiedad en el aire, del tipo que te hace sudar frío y temblar las manos. La respiración de la señora Higurashi era entre cortada y miraba a sus hijas con sorpresa y nerviosismo; Tres suaves toquidos se escucharon sordos tras la ornamentada puerta principal de la casa Higurashi mientras que las jóvenes dentro de la misma, se miraban la una a la otra confundidas...

―Ha venido ―Comunicó la señora Higurashi con asombro y expectación en su mirada.

* * *

En los últimos días, tanto la señora Higurashi como cada una de sus hijas, se habían visto envueltas en una incansable batalla para lograr persuadir al señor Higurashi de hablarles un poco sobre el señor Inuyasha Taisho.

―Mi querido señor Higurashi. Debe saber, que es indispensable que usted me dé a conocer algunos detalles respecto al señor Taisho ―Dijo la señora Higurashi, mirando a su esposo con suplica.

―No veo el porqué de semejante importancia ―Respondió él, sin separar la vista del libro que descansaba abierto entre sus manos.

―¡Oh! pero que ingenuidad la suya ―Ella río discretamente― Me sorprende en verdad que no entienda que a nosotras nos resultaría mucho más sencillo entablar una buena amistad con el señor Taisho, si de ante mano, conocemos un poco de su carácter o, su persona. A eso se le llama, tantear el terreno querido.

―Valla mujer. Veo que te estas tomando todo esto muy enserio ―El señor Higurashi miró a su mujer deseando encontrarse en otro sitio.

―Pero por supuesto que me lo tomo con seriedad mi señor ―Contestó ella con molestia― Se trata del futuro de mis niñas.

―Pues si tanto es tu interés por conocer algo respecto a él... ―Dijo el señor Higurashi dejando su libro de lado y poniéndose en pie― Déjame decirte que es un hombre que posee dos brazos y dos piernas ―Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación sin decir más nada.

Kagome y Kikyo quienes habían presenciado el fracaso inminente de su madre, se miraron tratando de contener la repentina risa que les había causado la respuesta de su padre.

―Al parecer no dirá nada mama ―Comentó la joven Kagome en tono divertido.

―¡Ese hombre es un desconsiderado! ―Soltó la señora Higurashi con enojo― Miren que dejarme aquí sin siquiera darme una respuesta decente.

―Descuida mama ―Habló Kikyo, tratando de disipar el incipiente enojo de su madre― Estoy convencida de que podemos esperar hasta conocer al señor Taisho personalmente ―Y le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

Y era la verdad, tendrían que esperar hasta el día en el que conocieran al señor Taisho en persona, ya que por más que preguntasen sobre el tema, no conseguían obtener una descripción satisfactoria respecto al susodicho, por lo contrario, el señor Higurashi eludía ingeniosamente cada pregunta que arrojaban tanto las jóvenes como la señora Higurashi misma. Parecía disfrutar el verlas tan expectantes e incluso llego a anclarse en la cabeza de las jóvenes la idea, de que tan vez el señor Taisho, era tan feo o tan desagradable, que el señor Higurashi, simplemente prefería evadir el tema.

Más tarde y viéndose completamente derrotada por la evidente falta de cooperación por parte de su marido, la señora Higurashi decidió hacerle una repentina visita a sus vecinos; Sir Hoshiyomi y Lady Tsukiyomi, quienes de ante mano sabia, ya tenían el placer de conocer al tan codiciado joven; Inuyasha Taisho.

―Querida, te juro, que el señor Higurashi realmente sabe cómo alterar mis nervios ―Dijo la señora Higurashi mientras miraba a la hermosa mujer frente a ella.

―Oh querida, ni te molestes ―Respondió Lady Tsukiyomi― La edad los vuelve agrios y mezquinos.

―Lo sé ―Suspiró apesadumbrada― Lo que más me molesta en estos momentos, sin duda es, su renuencia a hablar sobre el señor Taisho ―Dijo la señora Higurashi con resentimiento― Él sabe que es importante puesto que ahora forma parte del vecindario y a decir verdad, me gustaría conocer algunas cosas respecto a él porque en estos tiempos, uno nunca sabe.

―Eso no debería preocuparte Naomi ―Dijo lady Tsukiyomi después de darle un pequeño sorbo al te que llevaba en manos― El joven Taisho es todo un caballero. Un joven verdaderamente encantador y apuesto ―Hizo una pequeña pausa― Te encantara conocerlo. La dinastía Taisho es una de las más poderosas de Japón y...

―Olvidaste mencionar querida ―Una masculina voz interrumpió la conversación― Que es un astuto joven con una gran visión. Siempre resulta ser un enorme placer el poder sostener una conversación con él ―Era Sir Hoshiyomi, quien acababa de entrar a la habitación con su ya tan característica elegancia y porte.

Ambas impresiones eran gratamente favorables y eso solo alimentaba aún más la expectación de la tan esperada llegada del día en el que por fin pudieran conocerlo.

Habían escuchado algunos de los muchos rumores en torno al joven Taisho; Unos muy halagadores y otros... no tanto.

Se decía que era una persona extremadamente agradable, apuesto y con unos inmaculados modales que hechizaban a cualquier ser que se encontrase a su alrededor. También se decía que era aficionado al baile y que sin lugar a duda asistiría al próximo que se daría lugar al cabo de unos cuantos días, sin embargo, otros tantos decían, que en privado, el joven Taisho era alguien temperamental e impulsivo y que su comportamiento rozaba a la inmadurez, no obstante, de lo que no se hablaba era de su naturaleza.

Por alguna extraña razón, que la señora Higurashi misma se llegó a cuestionar en diversas ocasiones, nadie había mencionado si el joven Inuyasha pertenecía a la raza humana o si por sus venas corría sangre youkai, y debido a la delicadeza y discreción que se había manejado respecto al tema, la señora Higurashi no se había atrevido a preguntárselo ni siquiera a Lady Tsukiyomi quien era humana, ni mucho menos a Sir Hoshiyomi quien era un youkai.

* * *

Había sido una mañana tranquila en la casa Higurashi. Las jóvenes se encontraban inmersas en sus propias actividades mientras la señora Higurashi descansaba plácidamente en uno de los cómodos sillones que adornaban el recibidor de la casa.

Rin y Shiori reían a garganta abierta mientras ponían en práctica sus muy bochornosos métodos de conquista, Ayame leía una enorme libro que había tomado de la biblioteca personas de su padre el señor Higurashi, Kikyo se encontraba sentada en un pequeño sillón del recibidor, bordándole a un bonito pañuelo unas rosadas flores de cerezo y Kagome, ella se encontraba sentada al pie de una de las ventanas, observando el exterior con embeleso.

Era una mañana hermosa y desde aquel punto, podía apreciarse a la perfección la belleza del paisaje. Era algo que Kagome gustaba de hacer y valla que lo disfrutaba, le daba tiempo para reflexionar y desafanarce un poco de la locura de su madre.

Miraba hacia la entrada de la casa Higurashi cuando algo a lo lejos capto su atención.

Era un corcel, negro como el ónix que trotaba grácil y elegante hacia la propiedad de los Higurashi, pero, eso no era todo. Sobre él viajaba un joven de largos cabellos que se esparcían en el viento como finas hebras de plata. Kagome lo miró y sintió como su sangre bajaba rápidamente hasta sus pies mientras sus músculos uno a uno se tensaban.

Shiori, quien se encontraba cerca, observo a su hermana.

―¿Pero qué te ocurre Kagome? ―Preguntó Shiori acercándose a ella con una enorme sonrisa divertida― Pareciera que has visto un fantasma.

Entonces Shiori miró por la ventana y observó lo mismo que Kagome había visto segundos antes. Como era de esperarse, su reacción fue la misma.

―¡Mama! ―Exclamó Shiori.

La señora Higurashi por su parte, se puso en pie notoriamente molesta debido al "escandalo" que su hija Shiori, estaba armando.

―Pero que escandalo haces, Shiori querida ―Dijo la señora Higurashi con irritación mientras caminaba hacia la ventana en la que se encontraban Kagome y Shiori― ¿qué ocurre?

La señora Higurashi miró por la ventana y supo inmediatamente de que se trataba. Un grito de excitación estallo en el aire.

En un segundo, todo se volvió un caos en la casa. La señora Higurashi, gritaba llamando al señor Higurashi, mientras las jóvenes corrían de un lado a otro tratando de poner todas las cosas en orden.

Segundos después de que la señora Higurashi, irrumpiera en su estudio, el señor Higurashi, tuvo la delicadeza de mirar la ventana y corroborar que efectivamente, aquel joven y apuesto caballero de cabellos platinados que cabalgaba hacia la propiedad Higurashi, era nada más y nada menos, que el señor Inuyasha Taisho.

* * *

El viento era fresco y la vista exquisita, ciertamente en un lapso muy corto de tiempo aquel lugar tan nuevo para él, había pasado a formar parte de su vida cotidiana. Era un lugar pacífico y acogedor, totalmente alejado de la opulenta ciudad y sus habitantes.

No era un hombre que gustara de huir. Oh, por supuesto que no, sin embargo, las circunstancias lo habían ameritado, y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de salir de Tokio, no lo pensó dos veces y alquilo la mansión Shingeki, con la intención de quedarse tal vez para siempre.

Ese mismo día, cabalgaba hacia la propiedad de los Higurashi ya que días atrás, el señor Higurashi, le había hecho una cordial visita, con motivo de bienvenida a las tierras de Kioto, y como debía de esperarse de un caballero de su talla, ahora a él mismo, correspondía al gesto con una visita.

Era una buena oportunidad.

El señor Higurashi era un hombre agradable, con un humor extraño pero interesante, sin embargo, esa no era la única razón por la que había decidido hacerle una visita esa mañana.

Últimamente, había escuchado hablar mucho acerca de la familia Higurashi, pero principalmente de las jóvenes quienes cuya belleza decían, era inigualable.

Las jóvenes Higurashi, se habían ganado su propia fama en la región. Y eso desde luego no había tardado en llegar a sus oídos. La belleza, principalmente de las mayores, era algo digno de admirar y precisamente en ese momento, el joven Taisho albergaba esperanzas de que se le permitiera apreciar aquella belleza que tanto daba de que hablar.

Llegó a la propiedad Higurashi, bajó de su caballo y cortó la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta principal.

Uno, dos, tres toquidos y el silencio se apodero del momento.

Había ansiedad en el aire, del tipo que te hace sudar frio y temblar las manos. La respiración de la señora Higurashi era entre cortada y miraba a sus hijas con sorpresa y nerviosismo; Tres suaves toquidos se escucharon sordos tras la ornamentada puerta principal de la casa Higurashi mientras que las jóvenes dentro de la misma, se miraban la una a la otra confundidas...

―Ha venido ―Comunicó la señora Higurashi con asombro y expectación en su mirada.

La señora Higurashi estaba eufórica, sin embargo, tenía un plan perfectamente bien trazado que no arruinaría por las emociones del momento. Aprovecharía la situación y sacaría ventaja de las circunstancias.

Ella conocía muy bien los factores que atinaban a su favor. Sus hijas eran hermosas como ella misma aun lo era y sabía perfectamente que no era la única que lo pensaba. Era importante despertar el factor expectación en ese momento para así ganar interés, no obstante, sabía que era una jugada arriesgada que bien podría salir mal, pero que aun así, valía la pena intentar, pues si al final todo resultaba bien, la recompensa de tanto esfuerzo sería una espectacular y ostentosa boda tradicional.

―Mis niñas ―Comenzó la señora Higurashi― Acompáñenme al piso superior.

Las jóvenes la miraron desconcertadas, mientras Rin por su parte fantaseaba con una escena que jamás llegaría a pasar.

―Yo me quedaré aquí mama ―Sentenció la más joven de las hermanas Higurashi― Cuando muestre mis cualidades, el señor Taisho no podrá evitar quedar embelesado por mis encantos.

La señora Higurashi puso los ojos en blanco, mientras a su espalda las otras cuatro jóvenes reían discretamente.

―Suficiente Rin, eres una niña bastante problemática ―Y la tomó del brazo arrastrándola con ella hacia el piso superior de la propiedad.

* * *

Se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta, esperando que el sonido sordo del choque de sus nudillos contra la madera, obtuviera respuesta.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y tras ella, reconoció al señor Higurashi.

Hubo un cordial saludo por parte de ambos caballeros y sin más demora pasaron al estudio del señor Higurashi en donde conversaron por alrededor de diez minutos.

El joven Taisho había esperado tanto el poder conocer a las jóvenes Higurashi, que al encontrarse solamente con el padre, no pudo evitar que una repentina desazón se anclara en su pecho. Tendría que esperar y eso solo avivaba aún más, su incipiente interés y expectación hacia las bellas jóvenes de las que tanto se hablaba.

Por otra parte, la señora Higurashi y sus hijas, habían corrido con una suerte muy distinta a la de su visitante, ya que desde una ventana alta pudieron observar como el señor Taisho entraba y salía de la propiedad con toda aquella galantería típica de los caballeros de su posición.

Se habían dado el lujo de permitirse examinar su persona y desde aquella distancia, pudieron distinguir el fino saco de color azul marino que contrastaba halagadoramente con su brillante y platinada cabellera. Algo que definitivamente no podría pertenecer a un joven de aquella edad.

―Un youkai ―Susurró la señora Higurashi con asombro.

La señora Higurashi se regocijó en silencio ante lo que para ella eran "buenas nuevas".

El señor Taisho era un joven de una envidiable posición social, con una excelente reputación y ahora había descubierto que probablemente también era un poderoso youkai. No podría existir mejor partido para sus adoradas niñas.

A cualquier otra mujer, le preocuparía la idea de dar en matrimonio a sus hijas a un youkai dada la naturaleza de los mismos, pero no a la señora Higurashi, puesto que ella misma había tenido la oportunidad de observar de cerca el matrimonio de Sir Hoshiyomi y Lady Tsukiyomi.

Un imponente youkai y una fragil humana.

Había visto el profundo amor que Sir Hoshiyomi profesaba hacia su esposa, y como cuidaba de ella como si se tratase de una delicada flor. Él era un hombre poderoso tanto físicamente como económicamente y eso, era lo que ella deseaba para sus hijas.

―¡Esto es bueno mis hijas, esto es bueno! ―Rompió a decir la señora Higurashi mientras se alejaba de la ventana acompañada por Kikyo, Ayame, Shiori y Rin.

Kagome por su parte, se quedó mirando por la ventana, observando a aquel joven que dé comienzo le había parecido tan fascinante. Era extraño, una confusa sensación comenzaba a acumularse en su pecho, sofocándola poco a poco en silencio. Miró un poco más y pensó que podría permanecer así por mucho más tiempo y entonces…

El joven giró su rostro y clavó su mirada en la ventana por la que Kagome miraba. Su corazón se paralizó por un segundo solo para comenzar a latir con frenesí y en acto reflejo ante las circunstancias, Kagome se alejó de un salto de la ventana antes de que aquellos ojos dorados lograran mirarla.

* * *

La euforia de la señora Higurashi no se hizo esperar más. No paraba de hablar de lo elegante que era el señor Taisho y de lo maravilloso que había sido el hecho de que hubiese ido a visitarlos esa misma mañana.

―Mi querido señor Higurashi ―Dijo ella entusiasmada mientras comían― Estoy segura de que sería un amable gesto por nuestra parte si invitamos al señor Taisho a cenar ¿No le parece?

―Si eso me ha de garantizar una comida en sana paz por las próximas semanas ―Respondió el señor Higurashi sin prestar mucha atención a la conversación― Entonces, no veo inconveniente alguno.

―¡Oh, será fantástico querido! ―Dijo ella rebosante de alegría― Esta misma tarde enviare la invitación a la mansión Shingeki.

Kagome, quien se encontraba en la mesa al igual que sus hermanas, sintió nuevamente aquella extraña sensación, que se había alojado en su estómago cuando por vez primera, había logrado ver al joven Taisho, sin embargo no dijo nada y se limitó a sonreír cuando su madre no paraba de parlotear respecto a los elegantes platillos que ya tenía en mente para la ocasión.

―Definitivamente será algo especial ―Repetía la señora Higurashi una y otra vez― Pondré mis dotes culinarios en práctica y les garantizo que el señor Taisho quedara extasiado.

―Mientras no te acusen de homicidio y a nosotros contigo a causa de tus "dotes culinarios" ―Comento socarrón el señor Higurashi― puedes hacer lo que gustes mujer.

―Pero que grosería mas grande la suya ―Dijo ella― Usted no siente compasión alguna.

Kagome amaba a la señora Higurashi como cualquier muchacha amaría a su madre, no obstante, sabía que algo no estaba bien en su cabeza y prefería mantenerse al margen de sus locuras por bien propio, y era esa la justa razón por la que la señora Higurashi se molestaba tan a menudo con ella.

La consideraba una joven rebelde y aunque sabía que Kagome era poseedora de una increíble belleza y una fresca, jovial y bonita personalidad, la sencillez y humildad de su carismática hija, era algo que no cuadraba en los estándares que la señora Higurashi tenía ya, previamente establecidos. En cambio, la mayor de sus hijas, la callada, bella y refinada Kikyo, era todo lo que ella hubiese podido soñar alguna vez y se sentía tan orgullosa de ello, que no reparaba en decir que de sus cinco hijas la más hermosa sin lugar a duda, era Kikyo. Sin embargo, el señor Higurashi no concordaba en lo absoluto con los pensamientos de su mujer. Él veía algo especial en Kagome, algo que sus demás hijas no poseían.

* * *

Había sido una mañana caótica en la propiedad Higurashi. Los gritos alterados de la señora de la casa, no habían cesado después de la llegada de una pequeña carta que el señor Taisho había enviado a modo de respuesta a la invitación de la cena que la señora Higurashi había estado esperando ansiosamente.

Después de leerla, se había puesto furiosa.

Su humor había dado un giro radical y se encontraba de un genio que haría temblar al mismísimo infierno, y como era de esperarse de una persona en sus cinco sentidos, ni el señor Higurashi, ni sus hijas, se habían atrevido a preguntar sobre el contenido de la carta, en cambio, decidieron darle espacio a la señora Higurashi, y salir a caminar al lago hasta que el drama terminara.

―¿Puede usted creerlo Lady Tsukiyomi? ―Preguntó la señora Higurashi a la hermosa y refinada mujer frente a ella― El señor Taisho ha declinado nuestra invitación ―El tono en su voz reflejaba indignación.

―Valla. Es un acto un poco grosero tomando en cuenta su posición ―Respondió Lady Tsukiyomi después de darle un pequeño sorbo a su tasa de té.

―Imagínese mi indignación en estos momentos ―Dijo la señora Higurashi.

―Y ¿Cuál ha sido su justificación? ―Preguntó Lady Tsukiyomi.

―Ha escrito que no podrá aceptar el honor de nuestra invitación, debido a que tiene asuntos pendientes en Tokio y partirá hacia allá esta misma noche ―El cólera de la señora Higurashi, era tangible― No entiendo que asuntos tan importantes pueden estarlo llamando a tan poco tiempo de haberse establecido aquí.

―Bueno querida, como ya te lo he mencionado con anterioridad ―Habló Lady Tsukiyomi― Él pertenece a una de las familias más influyentes de todo Japón y es natural esperar que surjan este tipo de situaciones.

―Oh querida, precisamente eso es lo que más me preocupa ―La señora Higurashi podía imaginar como la vida de una de sus hijas se convertía en un aquí y halla que no terminaría.

Lady Tsukiyomi sonrió al ver el contrariado rostro de su amiga.

―No deberías preocuparte tanto por ello Naomi ―Dijo Lady Tsukiyomi tratando de apaciguar a la señora Higurashi― Puedo aventurarme a decir, que siendo un joven soltero y bastante sociable como lo es el señor Taisho, probablemente solo viaje a Tokio para reunir a un grupo de amigos y así asistir acompañado al baile que tenemos ya en puerta.

―Eso me inquieta aún más ―Respondió la señora Higurashi finalmente.

* * *

En los días siguientes, los rumores no se hicieron callar sobre la razón del repentino regreso del joven Taisho a Tokio. Mucho se decía sobre la compañía que traería para el baile, sin embargo, poco se sabía en realidad.

Un día entre el cotilleo, la señora Higurashi había escuchado uno de los muchos rumores y el desencanto la invadió tanto a ella como a las jóvenes presentes.

―Escuche que vendrá acompañado de siete hermosas jóvenes de familias acaudaladas ―Huna mujer de aspecto desagradable.

Eso era malo, ya que si aquel rumor era verídico, el joven Inuyasha Taisho no esperaba encontrar pareja en Kioto.

* * *

Había alegría y excitación en el aire, por fin el día del tan esperado baile había llegado.

Las jóvenes Higurashi, habían demorado un poco en arreglase, no obstante, el resultado había hecho valer cada minuto de espera por parte del señor y la señora Higurashi.

Las cinco jóvenes se veían hermosas, sin embargo, las mayores, Kikyo y Kagome, se veían despampanantes: Kikyo portaba un bello kimono color melocotón con detalles verdes que realzaba aún más su belleza y Kagome portaba un hermoso kimono azul que iba intensificando su color a medida que llegaba al suelo, este hacia brillar aún más sus azules ojos y acentuaba favorecedoramente su hermosa piel de porcelana.

Ambas llevaban peinados elaborados que las hacia lucir con elegancia y porte.

Al verlas, el señor Higurashi enmudeció y su señora sonrió con regocijo al saborear la victoria venidera.

* * *

La familia Higurashi llegó al lugar previsto para el baile, y se maravilló ante el magnífico escenario; Era un espacioso e iluminado salón, flanqueado por un hermoso y colorido jardín cubierto por una algodonosa nube de sakuras.

Era simplemente perfecto.

―Es un lugar muy bello ―Comentó Ayame con asombro.

―Querida, por favor, quita esa expresión de tu rostro ―La regañó la señora Higurashi en un susurro― Las personas no deberían saber lo que pasa por tu mente.

Ayame bajó el rostro avergonzada.

―¡Kagome! ―Exclamó una voz femenina.

―¡Sango! ―Respondió Kagome al voltear y ver a la joven.

La joven Sango, era la hija adoptiva de Sir Hoshiyomi y Lady Tsukiyomi y como era de esperarse, también la mejor amiga de Kagome. Ella era soltera y al igual que Kagome, gustaba de los buenos bailes.

―Que gusto me da verte aquí ―Dijo Sango abrazando a Kagome― Es un lugar precioso, sin embargo, no hay muchos caballeros con los cuales bailar. Comenzaba a aburrirme de la falta de prospectos.

Kagome rio ante el comentario de su amiga y miró a su alrededor.

―Tienes razón Sango ―Dijo Kagome― Al parecer los caballeros optaron por quedarse en casa pues temían ser eclipsados por los encantos del señor Taisho.

Ambas rieron discretamente.

―Como sea, de igual manera, siempre es buen momento para ponernos al día ―Respondió Sango con alegría, pues se había encontrado fuera de Kioto a lo largo de las últimas semanas― Eh escuchado hablar mucho sobre el señor Taisho e incluso mi madre lo ha mencionado un par de veces.

―Lo sé, es una locura ―Dijo Kagome soltando un pequeño suspiro― Deberías ver a mi madre. No habla sobre otra cosa.

Sango sonrío con elocuencia.

―Puedo imaginarlo ―Respondió Sango aun sonriendo― La señora Higurashi suele tornarse un poco obsesiva cuando se refiere a este tema en especial.

Sango recordaba a la perfección algunos incidentes en el pasado.

―Me pregunto si en verdad es tan apuesto como se dice. ¿Dime Kagome, ya has tenido el "honor" de conocerlo? ―Pregunto Sango socarronamente.

―Bueno yo... ―En efecto, lo conocía. Lo había visto solo una vez y aun así ella...- Yo no...

Las mejillas de Kagome se encendieron como dos brazas ardientes tiñendo su pálida piel de un rojo intenso.

Sango la vio y frunció el entrecejo. La conocía bastante bien, lo suficiente como para saber que ocultaba algo, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de formular su pregunta cuatro youkais entraron al salón robando la atención de todos los presentes.

Era el joven Inuyasha Taisho en compañía de otros tres imponentes youkais. Su prima

Kagura, su primo Naraku y otro joven...

Los cuatro individuos entraron al lugar y rápidamente se fundieron entre la multitud.

El joven Inuyasha se veía arrebatadoramente guapo. Conversaba animosamente con todos los presentes y encantaba a todos con sus inmaculados y muy naturales modales, sin embargo, los hermanos Kagura y Naraku, eran harina de otro costal.

Ambos eran bellos; piel de porcelana, cabellos de ónix y un par de escalofriantes ojos escarlata. Podía sentirse un ligero matiz siniestro en aquellos dos sujetos, algo que definitivamente infundía temor, pero, no era eso lo que mantenía embelesados a todos los presentes en aquel salón, por supuesto que no. Lo que realmente había causado tal reacción, era la presencia del otro youkai.

Era realmente apuesto, mucho más incluso que el joven Inuyasha Taisho. Era de facciones hermosas que casi rozaban la perfección, era alto, su piel era increíblemente pálida y su cabello, al igual que el del joven Taisho, parecía estar compuesto por cientos de hebras de plata. Era un hombre de distinguida personalidad y porte aristocrático.

Pronto, las habladurías se hicieron sonar y en cuestión de minutos, el nombre de aquel impresionante youkai, ya estaba en boca de todos,

Su nombre era Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru Taisho.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_¿Que tal les a parecido?_

_¿Les a gustado?_

_espero que si n.n_

_Para mi, sus opiniones son super mega importantes y siempre son tomadas en cuenta_

_así de que no duden en dejar su comentario, yo los estaré esperando con ansias._

_Estare esperando sus reviews!_

_Besos_

_Nos vemos muy pronto n_n_


End file.
